


Happy Birthday [Sorry It's Not Yours Alone]

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: snapshots from this world to that [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: He felt his righteous anger and concern begin to unravel when he heard the blond chuckle weakly.  He hugged him tighter.“Happy Birthday, Sanji.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: snapshots from this world to that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Happy Birthday [Sorry It's Not Yours Alone]

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I didn't have any birthday fanfictions planned this month, which is why this is coming out so late, but I was watching a One Piece AMV set to Rise by State of Mine and it was made around the Whole Cake Island Arc, so of course I got Luffy/Sanji feels. This was born from it. Enjoy!**

Luffy cracked open the door, peering inside the dark entryway. Only when he was sure there wasn’t any activity beyond the hall did he dare step foot inside, easing the door closed behind him. Balanced precariously under one arm was the box containing his masterpiece. It was Sanji’s birthday, and for once, Luffy didn’t have any prior engagements to prevent him from planning the perfect surprise - with a little help from Robin to keep him on track and a lot of help from Makino to make it edible. Yep, Luffy made Sanji a birthday cake _from scratch_. It was an arduous task that took multiple attempts and plenty of instruction, but in the end, he finally got results that weren’t burnt or otherwise ruined - just a little lopsided, but Luffy knew that Sanji would appreciate it anyway. (At least, he _hoped_ so; even with his monstrous appetite, eating a dozen failure cakes left his stomach churning, but Sanji took wasted food personally.)

Creeping further into the surprisingly quiet apartment, he peered into the kitchen - the only lit room, as far as he could tell -, only to find it empty. Luffy felt conflicted. On one hand, he was glad that Sanji wasn’t in his usual element, because that meant his surprise could remain such until he was ready to reveal it. On the other hand, Sanji had a pretty concrete schedule he stuck to day-by-day, and any deviance from it usually took something pretty important. So Luffy deposited the cake in the fridge and made a beeline for the bedroom. The door was shut, which was another tic in the concerning department, because Sanji usually left the doors open in the apartment. ‘It makes the place feel bigger,’ he’d said once.

Luffy opened the door, holding his breath at the soft creaking of the hinges, and inched his way forward, eyes straining to adjust after the exposure to the kitchen’s lights. Just as he began to make out a lump on the center of the bed, his sandalled foot came down on something that crunched loudly in the looming silence of the room. His gaze shot down, and after a moment of squinting, he made out the angular shape of Sanji’s phone. It didn’t take long thereafter to realize that he’d stepped on the broken glass of its screen, and that Sanji must’ve thrown it. With another glance towards the motionless figure buried in the sheets, Luffy crouched and lifted the phone, fumbling for its power button. It turned on, and though the image was skewed, Luffy managed to force it to unlock. What greeted him was the texting app, open to a multitude of messages from a series of familiar names sharing a single surname. Though he couldn’t make out the words, he could imagine what they were, and a cold ball of rage settled deep in Luffy’s gut alongside the cake mistakes. He dropped the phone back onto the floor before he could accidentally cut himself by squeezing it too hard and bypassed the rest of the glass shards to kick off his sandals at the bedside and crawl into it alongside Sanji.

“Hey,” he whispered, wrapping himself around the bundle.

“...”

“Do I need to go beat someone up?”

There was a minute shift, a single shake of Sanji’s head under the covers, and Luffy sighed. They remained like that for a few minutes before Luffy decided he was too cold and, after a moment of disentangling the blankets, slid beneath them to wrap his arms around Sanji’s waist, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Sanji didn’t reply, but he did move, and Luffy loosened his protective grip to let his boyfriend turn around and return the embrace. Luffy grinned, though it was a struggle not to let his expression sharpen at the sight of Sanji’s puffy eyes and the hiccups escaping his throat as he attempted to reign in his emotions.

“I made you a cake,” he said.

Sanji curled into Luffy, letting the shorter man wrap more securely around him, and Luffy pretended not to notice his shirt growing wet where Sanji had buried his face. He felt his righteous anger and concern begin to unravel when he heard the blond chuckle weakly. He hugged him tighter.

“Happy Birthday, Sanji.”


End file.
